


A Turn of Events

by 1103707



Category: Mistri, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Graphic, I mean Klance is my all time OTP, M/M, Murder Mystery, My OTP, Mystery, Nightmare, Other, Slightly - Freeform, d e s p a i r, is not my fault it's yours, more tags will be added, oh boy betrayal, probably, sorta - Freeform, warning was given, what's going on there buddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1103707/pseuds/1103707
Summary: Random snipit of Mistri cuz I couldn't help it, I love this ship...





	1. A Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Please ignore mistakes for now... :0 Also u pronounce Aicida like ice-i-da ;)

"This is just the beginning" said Sparky, who had been picked as the leader. On the ground lay Aurora's scratched up body, the pool of blood still spreading. Everyone gathered around, but Tempest was in denial. He tried so very hard to convince himself that she was just sleeping, the blood around his paws non existent.

"Tempest, it's best we leave the body so we don't tamper the evidence," Sparky said. "We are going to find who killed her and prevent anyone else from becoming a victim. Please Tempest, you'll keep her alive in your heart."

Tempest lowered his head, taking Aurora's collar as an object to always remember her. Slowly the group walked away. Leaving Aurora's side for now...Tempest mentally dragged himself away from the beloved form of his girlfriend, wait no she's dead, ex-girlfriend. That doesn't sound right but they sorta did break up, the argument was the cause of him leaving her be. 

It wasn't until a tap on his shoulder that he noticed someone was talking to him. "So...?" Aicida asked.

"Huh?" Was the best Tempest could come up with. A sigh followed his answer.

"I said... Are you feeling any better, do you have an appetite, a will to live, anything?"

"Oh, I have one of those things, I guess. I'm slightly hungry." Tempest said with a slight, forced smile, but the smile Aicida gave him was real, 105% real.

"Glad to know you still have your sense of humor." Aicida replied. "I gotta go check on everyone else, okay. I might be back."

"Okay," was the half-assed answer that came out of his mouth. Tempest couldn't believe he gave such a carefree answer, after everything Aicida had done to make sure he's fine. 

"You sure?" Asked Aicida with a worried expression. "I know you loved her very much, you don't have to lie to me." He continued.

Aww shoot, now the guilt in Tempest's chest began to bubble. He wanted so badly to say that he wasn't okay and that he needed comfort and a snuggle buddy to remind he that he's alive and breathing. To remind him to make the most of his life, well, whatever life he had. But he couldn't do that, it just wasn't in his nature so he gave a small "yea, I'm fine," in response. 

Almost like he sensed the lie, he said "If it makes you feel better, you can have Static with you." Both of them turned their heads to the green snake slithering on the ground.

"That sounds great." Tempest replied with another forced smile.

So together they waited for Aicida's return. Tempest fell asleep with Static keeping guard. The snake coiled on the lynx's back.


	2. Tempest's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw a small wave of see through blues, purples and pinks. Those familiar colors tugged at his heart, urging him to find them. He soon gave way to the desire and ran after the flowing colors.
> 
> He raced there, greeted by the sight of a creature he had seen so many times before. Except there was an unfamiliar creature beside her. Tempest slowly padded up to them and cleared his throat. The two stayed in the same position, not even flinching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I figured out a way to sorta save it by writing it in my notes... Also slightly graphic depiction of a nightmare, you have been warned... If ya can't handle that skip the 2 figures and the tree part.

A sound similar to trumpets and birds spread throughout the air. Tempest jumped, alerted by the sudden noise. His paws landed in soft grass, the oh so familiar feeling making him melt. The field he was in was dotted with a colorful variety of flowers, the most recognizable being poppies and sunflowers.

He took a deep breath his nose filling with the scent of... cement? Confused, he looked around again, but he was still surrounded by flowers. The place reminded him of a spot that he and Aurora would hang out in. 

He saw a small wave of see through blues, purples and pinks. Those familiar colors tugged at his heart, urging him to find them. He soon gave way to the desire and ran after the flowing colors.

He raced there, greeted by the sight of a creature he had seen so many times before. Except there was an unfamiliar creature beside her. Tempest slowly padded up to them and cleared his throat. The two stayed in the same position, not even flinching.

Tempest waited patiently for the two to notice him. After what seemed like five minutes passed, he walked in front of them, slightly irritated. He turned to them, a sour look on his face. He looked the purple flowy one right in the eyes, or where there should of been eyes. Frightening by the empty, soulless holes facing him, he ran off as far as her could get from whatever those were.

He came upon a big tree and settled in the branches, thinking he was a safe distance from the eyeless sacks of flesh. There he kept watch, looking for any signs of danger. Slowly he drifted into a sleep like state, barely noticing the world around him. 

He woke to the sight of a cyan dog lying peacefully next to him, beside her lay a cat-fish and a deer hybrid resting close to one another.

He blinked. The dog was now covered in scratches that were continuously bleeding. The cat-fish had torn up the deer, the fresh cuts already looking infected. Then the dog, who looked alot like Sparky, lifted her head looked him right in the eye and fell. She was quickly falling, blood trailing behind her. Tempest turned his head away, waiting for a sickening splat that thankfully never came. The branch that held the cat-fish and deer snapped following what happened to the dog. Again there was no splat.

Startled he jumped off the tree, landing on his feet. A slight pain vibrated through his body. Fear and adrenaline fueling his body as he ran, but he didn't see the ditch. Tempest tripped, rolling into the ditch in a not so graceful manner. There he passed out after hitting his head, possibly ending the nightmare he was going through. 

He woke up in a concrete cage, the same one he was in with everyone else for the killing game. Tempest tried to convince himself that it was just a nightmare, nothing else.

Aicida walked in, concern in his eyes. "Tempest?" He called out softly. Tempest was covered in a cold sweat the memory of the dream. "Tempest?" The sweet, kind voice called again.

Tempest managed to squeak out a sound drawing Aicida's attention. Hearing the sound, Aicida ran over looking relieved that he was alive. Strangely, Static didn't seem to be with him, the snake was mia. 

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Aicida called out happily, a tinge of something else in his eyes. Thinking he just imagined it, Tempest let the thought exit his mind. He was still shaken up about the dream, unable to make proper sentences. Aicida's gaze seemed to calm him while luring his mind away from any bad thoughts. Aicida turned away, examining the area.

"Hey, Temp," Aicida called out. "You better see this," he continued, looking at a gaping hole that definitely wasnt there before. Tempest padded over looking at the sudden expanse.  
He leaned over trying to see if he could make out a bottom. That was a bad idea though. He lost balance almost falling into the hole. At the last second he grabbed onto the rim, his torn up wings flapping wildly. "Tempest!" A worried voice called to him. "I'll help you," Aicida responded.

"Or will I?" His voice changing to a deeper more evil tone. Aicida leaned down, within an inch or two of Temp's face. The look in Aicida's eyes was the same one he had noticed earlier. While Tempest's eyes were probably wide with fear. 

Aicida moved closer now touching noses with Tempest, a move that would be considered romantic in any other situation. "Oh how I'd love to save you, but maybe you can ask someone that actually somehow has feelings for a poor soul like you..." And with that, Aicida hit him over the head, hard. Tempest lost his grip and fell into the abyss of the hole.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I can't let my guest be freezing," Aicida said, compassion hidden deep inside his eyes. Tempest scooted onto the blanket, enjoying the warmth it held. Aicida had settled himself close to Tempest, he was still on the edge of his blanket. As the night went on they kept up some small talk, both unable to fall asleep. They played some truth or truth, too lazy to think or do any dares. Except it became more of an 'ask a question that could be personal or naw'.

Tempest was breathing heavy, Static was looking concerned besides him. Wait, Static was there and he was breathing, he was alive! He was covered with sweat, a chill running under his skin. He heard the sound of paws padding down the hallway, his body stiffening at the noise. 

He heard two voices coming from the direction of the steps. One was kind and caring, the other feminine and leading. He could tell that the voices came from Aicida and Sparky. From the snipits of their conversation he could tell that Aicida was talking about the effect of the shock on everyone. He said 'Hope seemed way too excited, and Saito was scared out of his mind, refusing to see any blood or the body. Everyone else seemed to be a little shaken up but fine. Tempest though, he had it bad. From what Aicida witnessed it looked like he was having nightmares already, but he dare not wake to keep the both of them safe from physical harm. He kept going on, saying how much it pained him to see him suffer and he couldn't do anything about it, he finished off saying that he couldn't stand seeing anyone suffer.' 

Aicida was so kind to everyone and everything. How could dream Aicida be so harsh? 

The two dogs turned the corner continuing their conversation. Aicida noticed that Tempest was awake and rushed over to him, asking him what happened.

A weak "I don't want to talk about it," was all he could answer. Thankful Aicida complied leaving a little "If ya ever want to, I'm here." As a response. 

"I'm extremely sorry about what happened to Aurora, and I'm sorry I couldn't of prevented it." Said the cyan dog, a look of guilt within her eyes. "I would like to know what happened between you and Aurora the day before her death. Yes I know that I sound heartless but I want to do all I can to prevent another murder from happening." Continued Sparky, starting at the bloodstained collar around Tempest's neck.

The lynx agreed, telling the two everything about Aurora and the argument they had. Aicida looked like he was about to cry from the story, the background giving him more insight on how Tempest viewed her death.

Tempest gave a small yawn, being even more tired from his nightmare and all the stress of that day. He stated that he was tired and needed to get a good rest. All of them understood, Sparky heading off to her sleeping quarters. Aicida, however, stayed.

"I have to stay here for your safety," he stated. "We don't know how 'okay' you are, so I have to make sure you don't do anything rash. Not that you would, but standard safety precautions." 

Another "okay," was the reply Tempest returned to him. The stupid simplicity, lightly killing him.

Tempest curled into himself, forming a tight ball. The floor was extremely chilly even though he had been laying there for quite a while. He gave out a small shiver, trying to keep his body at a safe temperature, but it was getting increasingly harder as the floor stole his heat. Suddenly there was a cloth pushed down next to him, perhaps a form of warmth.

"Now I can't let my guest be freezing," Aicida said, compassion hidden deep inside his eyes. Tempest scooted onto the blanket, enjoying the warmth it held. Aicida had settled himself close to Tempest, he was still on the edge of his blanket. As the night went on they kept up some small talk, both unable to fall asleep. They played some truth or truth, too lazy to think or do any dares. Except it became more of an 'ask a question that could be personal or naw'.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Tempest asked.

"Blue," was the answer he got from the dog a foot away from him.

"Really, me too," replied Tempest a slight bit of excitement in his voice. 

This continued on for quite a while asking simple questions like; what's your favorite food or which do you prefer, this or that? After a while of bouncing these sort of questions back and forth, Tempest decided to ask a more personal one.

"So, do you have a crush on anyone or are you not single?" Temp had asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yup," was the reply he got back from Aicida. "You?"

"I don't think so, not after what happened to Bori," replied the grey cat.

"Bori?" 

"That was Aurora's nickname," Tempest answered with a sigh.

"Oh"

"So who's your crush?" Tempest asked with a slight excitement, he just loved gossip. 

"You don't need to know her..." Aicida replied slowly.

'So it's a female' thought Tempest. Although he got his answer, sorta, he asked anyway. "Her?"

"Yea, her. She's really pretty, I love her coat patterns," he said with a lovesick sigh. "I don't think I've met anyone I get along with more. Her personality is shockingly great, like you wouldn't expect her to be like that, but she is. And that makes it great!" 

"I just love everything about her... And I wish I could tell her, but look at the situation we're in." Another sigh followed, while his eyes gazed off into space.

Aicida abruptly leaned against Tempest, seeking out a source of heat and warmth. At the unexpected movement, Tempest flinched, feeling a light blush dawn on his cheeks.

After a few minutes of what seemed like a one sided sleep cuddle, Tempest joined Aicida in a 'slightly' peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me smols


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the weight, his heart was a block of lead weighing him down. He collapsed with tears in his eyes as he relived all his memories with Aurora. The last one being the argument. He curled up again, trying to shut himself off from the world. 
> 
> "T-Temp?" Aicida asked with real concern, unlike the Aicida from his nightmare. Tempest opened one eye, looking at the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk meet the others... :1

Tempest awoke in the middle of the night, to a shadowy figure leaning over him. It seemed quite surprised that someone had seen it and ran off, its long tail trailing it. He looked over to Aicida making sure he was okay, thankfully he was.

With no harm done, Tempest went back to bed, only thinking about sleep. 

An artificial bird noise woke him up, it repeated annoyingly like it had everyday before. He looked down expecting to see Aurora laying down beside him, but instead was met with Aicida groggily looking back at him. He was confused, almost forgetting the turmoil of last night. Then it hit him. 

He felt the weight, his heart was a block of lead weighing him down. He collapsed with tears in his eyes as he relived all his memories with Aurora. The last one being the argument. He curled up again, trying to shut himself off from the world. 

"T-Temp?" Aicida asked with real concern, unlike the Aicida from his nightmare. Tempest opened one eye, looking at the dog.

"No thanks," Tempest said weakly. Hearing his sad tone, Aicida pushed closer to him. All Tempest wanted to do was to join his beloved Aurora. 

Tempest felt a sharp wack to the side, looking down to see a green snake glaring at him. Well, it wasn't really glaring, that was just Static's normal expression. The snake seemed to want to tell him something, but he didn't know what it could be.

Static moved closer staring straight into Tempest's eyes. The cat stared back copying the snake. Soon his eyes began to blur and the eyelids were heavy with the need to sleep.

He felt himself being lifted, the ground a foot under him. The snake looked at Temp's ghosty form. Soon realizing that his body was giving off a glow, he saw that he was transparent.  
A voice filled his head, sounding soft.

"Hello, Tempest," it said. "You are in a spectral plane, your body sleeping but your mind wandering. You can witness what happens as you 'sleep' but you can't interfere." He looked around searching for the source of the voice, his eyes stopping on the snake. 

"Static?" He asked.

"Yes," the voice answered. So the voice was definitely the snake. That solved one problem. "You can explore now," the snake finished, slithering away.

Seemed like he had some free roam time, so he got started exploring. He was closest to Aicida so he checked on him. He decided Sparky would be next, then the others.

Aicida was still next to his sleeping body, eyes open and thinking to himself, except Tempest could hear his thoughts. It must of been an additional trick within the spectral plane. 

All of Aicida's thoughts were about him, seeing if he was okay, making sure he didn't fall too much into his depressive state, and other such things about his health. Aicida was the one in charge of healing in their small prison.

After hearing enough of Aicida's worries, he floated his way over to Sparky. 

She was laying in her bed, also thinking. Her eyes were open, and she was probably daydreaming as she always does. She said earlier that keeping her eyes open made it easier to see color in her daydreams, the thoughts also coming quick. She let out a sigh and it seemed she was thinking about someone, but the writing or text in a different language. Three symbols kept repeating: a wing shape with 2 wing-fingers, a weird A looking thing, and an arrow pointing to the upper right. Tempest ignored these, having no idea what they meant anyway.

Next he floated over to Fox. Fox was walking in the small pool, which was the only recreational water they had, his belly just touching the surface. He was a cat-fish, he resembled the 2 spot fox-faced rabbitfish thus earning him the name, Fox. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, as Tempest couldn't find any solid thoughts.

Moving on to the next closest animal. Hope was her name. She has black "socks" on her left feet and white "socks" on her right feet, her ear tips were the same as her paws. The red shape hanging from her collar glinted in the artificial light. Her thoughts seemed to be focu- 'OMG A MURDER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I LOVE MYSTERIES! THERE'S NOTHING MORE SATISFYING THAN GETTING STUCK ON FIGURING OUT WHO DUNNIT!!!' Her thoughts rang through Tempest's head, the loudness almost giving him a headache. He decided he leave before he goes deaf.

A bit away from the crazed Hope, he found Ember. She was sitting, watching as bugs flew into the fire on her tail. Her pelt was bright orange, turning into fiery colors near the ears and tail. She wore a golden collar and bracelet, both holding a number of red stones. The fire at her tail tip light up the room, even the darkest corners could be seen. As Ember watched the bugs burn, she just thought of how stupid they were, her thoughts easily showed in her blue, pupiless eyes. Having enough of her, a room over he found his next victim of mind rummaging.

The deer was looking at a flower that sprouted, despite there being no sun in the room. Pine just stared, trying to figure out the witchcraft all of them were dealing with. Pine had front paws instead of front hooves, his left paw was white and everything else was brown. He mostly thought about plants so Tempest wasn't really planning on reading his mind.  
A movement in the corner caught Temp's attention.

The creature was Saito, a weird cat thing with a short, fluffy tail.  
Temp could hear Saito mumbling about pain and how it was bad. He always knew that Saito was a skittish one, he always ran away at the smallest mention of violence.  
Nobody knew what made him that way but no one dared to ask. Not wanting to be caught up in those wary ideas, Tempest decided against surfing the sea of thoughts.

Next one on his list was Saphire. She was nearby, most likely trying to get more rest. He made his way to her thoughts. She was thinking about Raptor, which he assumed was her brother. It appeared that they were close to each other, almost sharing a mental bond. Having learned enough about this 'Raptor' Tempest left, trying to learn as much as he could while his time in space lasted.

He made his way over to Penelope, the small dragon was staring at her tail flame much like Ember. Her lavender scales shined from her blue fire. She was remembering the ocean, with its annoying sand and beautiful atmosphere. Tempest left after relaxing for while. 

Static slithered up, warning Tempest that he had five minutes left in the spectral plane. And just like that, the snake vanished.

Making the most of his time, Tempest scurried over to- a shadowy figure? Well Tempest could hear thoughts, so it must be alive. Its thoughts were mostly about a canine creature with small horns, spikes, and a scythe-like blade on his tail. The creature seemed to be with, friends? They were getting along well. The small posse was made of four mix matched animals: the canine, a small dark dragon thing, a equine/dragon hybrid, and a TerraClaw which is a type of Earth dragon. They seemed to be searching for someone. Suddenly the 'shadow' had colors. The new creature was beautiful, she has a light brown pelt and bright blue eyes. She looked in his general direction then disappeared.

Utterly confused and astonished, Tempest stumbled back to his body. Waking into the real world.


End file.
